The Obesity and Nutrition Research Center at the University of Pittsburgh offers a Pilot/Feasibility Program (P/F) to stimulate new and innovative research relevant to obesity and nutrition. Pilot/feasibility studies provide support primarily to new investigators without major research support for a limited time (up to two years) to enable eligible investigators to explore the feasibility of an obesity or nutrition related concept and to collect sufficient pilot data to then obtain extramural funding support for the project, Funding is limited to a maximum of $15,000. Research can range from basic science to psychosocial investigations and can focus on obesity, nutrition, or related topics such as eating disorders, exercise, and energy metabolism. Studies utilizing ONRC services are given special consideration.